Five Times Sherlock Thinks John is Talking to Him (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: It's become a regular occurrence...John can't talk to Mary without Sherlock answering
1. Chapter 1

**Автор:** RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley  
 **Переводчик:** Furimmer  
 **Оригинальный текст:** s/11712165/1/Five-Times-Sherlock-Thinks-John-is-Talking-to-Him  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Персонажи:** Шерлок, Джон, Мэри  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Юмор, Флафф, Повседневность  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 4 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус:** закончен

 **Описание:**  
Это происходит постоянно. Джон не может поговорить с Мэри, не получив ответ от Шерлока.

 **Примечания автора:**  
Бейби шауэр — обычай устраивать вечеринку для будущей матери и праздновать рождение будущего ребёнка.

 **Покупки**

Это был один из тех редких спокойных дней. Джон работал над своим блогом, а Мэри наслаждалась этим зрелищем: в полголоса ругаясь и матерясь, Джон яростно строчил на клавиатуре и тут же стирал написанное.

Каждые несколько минут Джон что-то бормотал, от чего Мэри заходилась новым приступом хохота.

Шерлок полностью игнорировал обоих, играя на скрипке в странной и непривычной для него сдержанной манере.

Это действительно был довольно редкий день для 221Б Бейкер-стрит. В конечно итоге, Джон всё же сдался и отправился на кухню за столь нужным ему сейчас чаем.

— У нас опять нет молока, — пожаловался Джон, захлопнув дверцу холодильника и тяжело вздохнув. — И снова именно мне придётся за ним. Тебе что-нибудь нужно, дорогуша?

Шерлок в комнате перестал мучить скрипку.

—У нас закончился хлеб, а ещё мне срочно нужна голова поросёнка, не беспокойся, это для эксперимента.

В квартире повисла тишина, ни Джон ни Мэри не решались озвучить свои мысли по этому поводу.

— А, да, ещё яблоки. Миссис Хадсон всё надоедает с тем, что мне нужно употреблять больше витаминов, — Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Шерлок, — Джон начал терять терпение. — Я не твой мальчик на побегушках.

— Ты спросил нужно ли что-нибудь, — прищурил глаза Шерлок. – И мне нужен хлеб, голова поросёнка и яблоки.

— Я говорил, — Джон стиснул зубы, — с моей женой.

— О, начал бормотать Шерлок, — тогда ладно. Она хочет стейк средней прожарки с гарниром из ванильного мороженого, увенчанный ананасом и политый кленовым сиропом.

Джон вопросительно поднял бровь и посмотрел на Мэри.

— Да, он прав, — Мэри пожала плечами, бровь Джона взлетела ещё выше. — Это твой ребёнок! — защищаясь, воскликнула Мэри. — И эти её странные пристрастия в еде от тебя.

— Ладно, — развеселился Джон. — Всё куплю.

— И хлеб, и свиную голову и…

— Да-да, и это тоже.

Голову свиньи он так и не купил, но кто будет его за это винить?

 **Поездка**

— Это всего на пару дней, — Джон оставил сумку перед дверью и повернулся к жене. —Ты даже не заметишь, как они пролетят.

— Конечно, — довольно сухо ответ.

— Это просто работа для ног, — пообещал он, — ничего опасного.

Мэри недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

— Ладно, это может быть совсем чуточку опасно, — признался Джон. — Но ничто не будет угрожать моей жизни.

— Уверена, так и есть, — улыбнулась Мэри. — Развлекайся.

— Постараюсь, — он крепко обнял Мэри и прижался губами к её виску. — Я буду безумно по тебе скучать, — поцелуй в щёку. — Я буду думать о тебе каждое мгновение, пока меня не будет рядом, — в другую. — И буду звонить тебе каждый вечер.

— О, ради всего святого, убирайся уже отсюда, — гаркнул Шерлок. — Это конечно, очень лестно, что ты будешь думать обо мне, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты тратил своё время на размышления о деле, Джон. Вот честно, — он закатил глаза. — Не припоминаю, чтобы ты раньше был таким прилипчивым. И как раньше-то земля без тебя вертелась?

— Шерлок, — ласково начала Мэри. — Он прощался со мной.

— О, — заморгал Шерлок. — А где моё прощание? — воскликнул он возмущённо.

— Ну точно, — Джон фыркнул. — Ты бы даже не заметил моего отсутствия.

Это было очевидным фактом, о чём Шерлок прекрасно знал. Он часто был настолько сильно погружён в свои мысли, что не замечал и недельного отсутствия Джона… Но Шерлок всё ещё выглядел каким-то притихшим.

— Джон попрощался с тобой до меня, — убеждала его Мэри. — И ты даже что-то пробурчал ему в ответ.

— Очевидно.

И Шерлок снова погрузился в свой мысли, а Джон ещё раз поцеловал Мэри перед уходом. И только спустя два дня Шерлок наконец спросил куда делся Джон.

И его огромное раздражение, казалось, так сильно позабавило Мэри, что она разразилась истеричным смехом, причину которого он так и не понял.

 **Даже в галлюцинациях Шерлока**

— Невероятно, — Джон прерывает повествование Шерлока и о его галлюцинациях о Викторианском Лондоне. — Даже в твоих галлюцинациях под наркотиками ты думаешь, что я говорю с тобой, а не с Мэри.

— Конечно, я так думаю, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — У меня великолепная память и я отлично понимаю привычки любого человека в этом мире. Если я собираюсь обмануть себя, полагая, что моя галлюцинация реальность, то я должен был подкинуть себе какую-нибудь ненужную и раздражающую связь, основываясь на происходящем в реальном мире. Боже, Джон, — Шерлок снова закатил глаза, — не будь глупым.

— Серьёзно, я тебя ударю.

— Как глупо.

 **Комплименты**

Они зашли слишком далеко, и обстоятельства обернулись против них. Они уже были готовы уклоняться от натиска пуль, как вдруг раздался громкий звук, за ним последовал лёгкий стон, и их подозреваемый рухнул на землю.

Очень беременная Мэри радостно улыбнулась и положила биту на землю.

— Ты, — с восхищением выдохнул Джон, — самый прекрасный, восхитительный, великолепный, умный, фантастический, восхитительный, внимательный и самый сексуальный человек во всём мире.

— Джон, я знаю, я целый мир для тебя. Но не мог бы ты на время перестать восхвалять мой ум и способности, — раздражённо ответил Шерлок. — И ты не находишь это немного неуместным?

— Я. Говорю. С. Моей. Женой, — медленно выдавил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Всё ещё не гей, помнишь?

— Начинаю замечать, что с возрастом ты всё чаще повторяешься, — монотонно ответил Шерлок. — Не понимаю, и как только твоя жена с тобой ещё не заскучала?

— О, поверь мне, — усмехнулась Мэри. — С ним может быть довольно увлекательно.

Шерлок так и не понял, почему вдруг Джон стал таким пунцово-красным. Но он всё же решил, что это не имеет значения и просто отключил звук у такой скучной беседы, ведь его ждало такое увлекательное дело.

 **Я люблю тебя**

Миссис Хадсон решила устроить для Мэри Бейби Шауэр, что для Шерлока означала огромное нескончаемое раздражение, пока квартиру украшали плакатами, толкаясь, куча народу (игнорируя тот факт, что только трое имели к этому празднику отношение). Время после обеда прошло за воркованием Миссис Хадсон, Мэри и Молли над крошечной детской одеждой, Майкрофт оценивал торт Миссис Хадсон, а Шерлок начинал страдать.

Он обчистил карманы Майкрофта и Лестрейда, пораздражал всех дедукцией, и шестнадцать раз ошибся, полагая, что Джон говорит с ним, хотя Джон говорил с Мэри.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — спросил Лестрейд. — То, что Шерлок думает, что Джон говорит с ним, когда он на самом деле говорит с тобой, так? — И он продолжает, пытаясь разгадать эмоции на лице Мэри. — Ведь он снова и снова продолжает делать эту ошибку, что Джон говорит только с ним, как это было до его женитьбы на тебе.

—А может дело в том, что Шерлок просто самовлюблённый нарцисс, считающий, что мир вертится вокруг него одного? — равнодушно предположил Джон. — Такой вариант рассматривается?

— Ну-ну, Джон, — Мэри похлопала его по руке. — Нет, — спокойно ответила она Лестрейду, — меня это совсем не беспокоит. Это же очевидно, Джон — самый важный человек в жизни Шерлока, — Джон залился румянцем. — И Шерлок полагает, что это взаимно. Так почему это должно меня беспокоить? — Мэри поворачивается к Джону и Шерлоку и смотрит на них с обожанием. — Они самые лучшие друзья, и я никогда не встану между ними.

Джон моргнул и ласково улыбнулся ей.

— Ты самый восхитительный человек. Я люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, Джон.

— Я. Говорю. С. Моей. Женой!


	2. Chapter 2

**Автор** **:** RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley  
 **Переводчик** **:** Furimmer

 **Оригинальный текст:** s/11712165/1/Five-Times-Sherlock-Thinks-John-is-Talking-to-Him  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Персонажи:** Шерлок, Джон, Мэри  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Юмор, Флафф, Повседневность  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 4 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус:** закончен

 **Описание:**  
Это происходит постоянно. Джон не может поговорить с Мэри, не получив ответ от Шерлока.

 **Примечания автора:**  
Бейби шауэр — обычай устраивать вечеринку для будущей матери и праздновать рождение будущего ребёнка.

 **1\. Покупки**

Это был один из тех редких спокойных дней. Джон работал над своим блогом, а Мэри наслаждалась этим зрелищем: в полголоса ругаясь и матерясь, Джон яростно строчил на клавиатуре и тут же стирал написанное.

Каждые несколько минут Джон что-то бормотал, от чего Мэри заходилась новым приступом хохота.

Шерлок полностью игнорировал обоих, играя на скрипке в странной и непривычной для него сдержанной манере.

Это действительно был довольно редкий день для 221Б Бейкер-стрит. В конечном итоге, Джон всё же сдался и отправился на кухню за столь нужным ему сейчас чаем.

— У нас опять нет молока, — пожаловался Джон, захлопнув дверцу холодильника и тяжело вздохнув. — И снова именно мне придётся идти за ним. Тебе что-нибудь нужно, дорогуша?

Шерлок в комнате перестал мучить скрипку.

— У нас закончился хлеб, а ещё мне срочно нужна голова поросёнка, не беспокойся, это для эксперимента.

В квартире повисла тишина, ни Джон ни Мэри не решались озвучить свои мысли по этому поводу.

— А, да, ещё яблоки. Миссис Хадсон всё надоедает с тем, что мне нужно употреблять больше витаминов, — Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Шерлок, — Джон начал терять терпение. — Я не твой мальчик на побегушках.

— Ты спросил, нужно ли что-нибудь, — прищурил глаза Шерлок. – И мне нужен хлеб, голова поросёнка и яблоки.

— Я говорил, — Джон стиснул зубы, — с моей женой.

— О, — начал бормотать Шерлок, — тогда ладно. Она хочет стейк средней прожарки с гарниром из ванильного мороженого, увенчанный ананасом и политый кленовым сиропом.

Джон вопросительно поднял бровь и посмотрел на Мэри.

— Да, он прав, — Мэри пожала плечами, бровь Джона взлетела ещё выше. — Это твой ребёнок! — защищаясь, воскликнула Мэри. — И эти её странные пристрастия в еде от тебя.

— Ладно, — развеселился Джон. — Всё куплю.

— И хлеб, и свиную голову, и…

— Да-да, и это тоже.

Голову свиньи он так и не купил, но кто будет его за это винить?

 **2\. Поездка**

— Это всего на пару дней, — Джон оставил сумку перед дверью и повернулся к жене. — Ты даже не заметишь, как они пролетят.

— Конечно, — довольно сухой ответ.

— Это просто работа для ног, — пообещал он, — ничего опасного.

Мэри недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

— Ладно, это может быть совсем чуточку опасно, — признался Джон. — Но ничто не будет угрожать моей жизни.

— Уверена, так и есть, — улыбнулась Мэри. — Развлекайся.

— Постараюсь, — он крепко обнял Мэри и прижался губами к её виску. — Я буду безумно по тебе скучать, — поцелуй в щёку. — Я буду думать о тебе каждое мгновение, пока меня не будет рядом, — в другую. — И буду звонить тебе каждый вечер.

— О, ради всего святого, убирайся уже отсюда, — гаркнул Шерлок. — Это, конечно, очень лестно, что ты будешь думать обо мне, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты тратил своё время на размышления о деле, Джон. Вот честно, — он закатил глаза. — Не припоминаю, чтобы ты раньше был таким прилипчивым. И как раньше-то земля без тебя вертелась?

— Шерлок, — ласково начала Мэри. — Он прощался со мной.

— О, — заморгал Шерлок. — А где моё прощание? — воскликнул он возмущённо.

— Ну точно, — Джон фыркнул. — Ты бы даже не заметил моего отсутствия.

Это было очевидным фактом, о чём Шерлок прекрасно знал. Он часто был настолько сильно погружён в свои мысли, что не замечал и недельного отсутствия Джона… Но Шерлок всё ещё выглядел каким-то притихшим.

— Джон попрощался с тобой до меня, — убеждала его Мэри. — И ты даже что-то пробурчал ему в ответ.

— Очевидно.

И Шерлок снова погрузился в свои мысли, а Джон ещё раз поцеловал Мэри перед уходом. И только спустя два дня Шерлок наконец спросил, куда делся Джон.

И его огромное раздражение, казалось, так сильно позабавило Мэри, что она разразилась истеричным смехом, причину которого он так и не понял.

 **3\. Даже в галлюцинациях Шерлока**

— Невероятно, — Джон прерывает повествование Шерлока и о его галлюцинациях о Викторианском Лондоне. — Даже в твоих галлюцинациях под наркотиками ты думаешь, что я говорю с тобой, а не с Мэри.

— Конечно я так думаю, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — У меня великолепная память, и я отлично понимаю привычки любого человека в этом мире. Если я собираюсь обмануть себя, полагая, что моя галлюцинация — реальность, то я должен был подкинуть себе какую-нибудь ненужную и раздражающую связь, основываясь на происходящем в реальном мире. Боже, Джон, — Шерлок снова закатил глаза, — не будь глупым.

— Серьёзно, я тебя ударю.

— Как глупо.

 **4\. Комплименты**

Они зашли слишком далеко, и обстоятельства обернулись против них. Они уже были готовы уклоняться от натиска пуль, как вдруг раздался громкий звук, за ним последовал лёгкий стон, и их подозреваемый рухнул на землю.

Очень беременная Мэри радостно улыбнулась и положила биту на землю.

— Ты, — с восхищением выдохнул Джон, — самый прекрасный, восхитительный, великолепный, умный, фантастический, восхитительный, внимательный и самый сексуальный человек во всём мире.

— Джон, я знаю, я целый мир для тебя. Но не мог бы ты на время перестать восхвалять мой ум и способности, — раздражённо ответил Шерлок. — И ты не находишь это немного неуместным?

— Я. Говорю. С. Моей. Женой, — медленно выдавил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Всё ещё не гей, помнишь?

— Начинаю замечать, что с возрастом ты всё чаще повторяешься, — монотонно ответил Шерлок. — Не понимаю, и как только твоя жена с тобой ещё не заскучала?

— О, поверь мне, — усмехнулась Мэри. — С ним может быть довольно увлекательно.

Шерлок так и не понял, почему вдруг Джон стал таким пунцово-красным. Но он всё же решил, что это не имеет значения, и просто отключил звук у такой скучной беседы, ведь его ждало такое увлекательное дело.

 **5\. Я люблю тебя**

Миссис Хадсон решила устроить для Мэри Бейби Шауэр, что для Шерлока означало огромное нескончаемое раздражение, пока квартиру украшала плакатами, толкаясь, куча народу (игнорируя тот факт, что только трое имели к этому празднику отношение). Время после обеда прошло за воркованием Миссис Хадсон, Мэри и Молли над крошечной детской одеждой, Майкрофт оценивал торт Миссис Хадсон, а Шерлок начинал страдать.

Он обчистил карманы Майкрофта и Лестрейда, пораздражал всех дедукцией и шестнадцать раз ошибся, полагая, что Джон говорит с ним, хотя Джон говорил с Мэри.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — спросил Лестрейд. — То, что Шерлок думает, что Джон говорит с ним, когда он на самом деле говорит с тобой, так? — И он продолжил, пытаясь разгадать эмоции на лице Мэри. — Ведь он снова и снова продолжает делать эту ошибку, что Джон говорит только с ним, как это было до его женитьбы на тебе.

— А может, дело в том, что Шерлок просто самовлюблённый нарцисс, считающий, что мир вертится вокруг него одного? — равнодушно предположил Джон. — Такой вариант рассматривается?

— Ну-ну, Джон, — Мэри похлопала его по руке. — Нет, — спокойно ответила она Лестрейду, — меня это совсем не беспокоит. Это же очевидно, Джон — самый важный человек в жизни Шерлока, — Джон залился румянцем. — И Шерлок полагает, что это взаимно. Так почему это должно меня беспокоить? — Мэри поворачивается к Джону и Шерлоку и смотрит на них с обожанием. — Они самые лучшие друзья, и я никогда не встану между ними.

Джон моргнул и ласково улыбнулся ей.

— Ты самый восхитительный человек. Я люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, Джон.

— Я. Говорю. С. Моей. Женой!


End file.
